Boogiepop Fable AKA Theoretically Speaking
by TheLetterQ
Summary: Meet Moroi Kagyuu and Korosu, two crazy kids just waiting for the Boogiepop to take them away. A Prequel to Story's End
1. Theoretically Speaking

DISCLAIMER:Ok my little nutjobs. Here's the deal. I don't own BoogiePop or BoogiePop Phantom. Kouhei Kadono/ Media Works/ Project Boogiepop do. Also, I don't own The Maxx, of which I borrowed heavily for this fic. Sam Keith does. I do own Unaru, and Moroi and Anyone else in this fic other then Dr Kisugi and Boogiepop Phantom..  
This fic takes place somewhere before Episode two- A month ago, a strange occurrence took place, affecting several people directly, or indirectly. Also, kids are disappearing, people blame the angel of Death AKA Boogiepop...

want more information on this fic? Question? comments? Yep. Bye.

THEORETICALLY SPEAKING  
A Boogiepop Phantom fic by Q

Scene 01

August -  
-Perfectual Hospital.

"All things that one can believe, can, will, have, and do exist ...at one point or another. In all other realities. The forth wall, if you will." The girl glanced out the window with her large, honey coloured eyes. Emitting a soft sigh, she perched her heels on the chair, knees to her chest, and hands grabbing her feet. Nearly inaudible plips of sound whispered through the room as her fingertips tapped out a random tune on the soles of her bare feet. "Lovely day, isn't it, doctor?"

"Yes..." Answered the doctor, the sound of her pen scratching violently overpowering the finger and foot song. "Now, back to the subject Moroi. . .fourth wall? That's a writing term, is it not?"

"Yes, doctor. It is. It is when all the characters in the movie or book make a reference to knowing they are in the book or movie. When they know they're characters."

"So, how is your comparison relevant?" Questioned Dr. Kisugi, crossing her slender legs.

"In my world, I've my own story characters...but where do they come from? Our imagination, yes. But where does our imagination grab them from? Well, the astral plane, maybe, since that place is pure thought. But if the character exists there, where'd it come from? Parallel universes, Doctor. It makes sense, don't you think?"

"I see...and...have they spoken to you, recently? The people in your head?"

She nodded, blowing thin, black bangs from her pale eyes. "Yes. Unaru is right behind you, on your windowsill." Moroi smiled, pulling a thin, fragile hand from her foot to wave at an non existent form, cheerily.

Dr. Kisugi chose not to humor her patient by turning to face the window. "Moroi, I've told you, there is nothing there."

Nothing is there." Agreed the girl simply, before adding a cryptic:"At least, not that you see."

October 30th - Two months later  
-Perfectual Hospital

The doctor was silent for a moment, getting her bearings and patience up to speed, before speaking again. "Tell me, again Moroi...about the light."

Moroi shifted slightly in her chair, her hand dropping to her lap, her eyes still on where she claimed Unaru to be, this time, it was on the foot of her bed.

"It...happened a month ago. . ."

A month ago...Sept 28th  
-Perfectual Hospital

Moroi stood at her hospital window, staring at the night scenery through the small wire squares embedded in the glass. Her slender fingertips traced one of the wire trails as her eyes took in the light, darks and silhouettes of late night Japan. The glass was chilled against Moroi's fingertip, but more then that, it was freedom. How long had she been locked up in that hospital? She barely remembered.

Her body- eyes, ringed with lack of sleep, and her mind webbed with its constant ideas, looked exhausted. She hadn't slept in days, but it seemed like years to her weak body.  
Due to the obvious physical stress on her body and mind, it was not surprising that Moroi thought that the column of light that suddenly burst from the ground a few blocks from the hospital, was all her imagination. But, when several other patience in the hospital's psychiatric ward began chirping and screaming and giggling and crying at the light, Moroi knew that this was not a product of her never resting psyche.

Then it was black.

Moroi's room, however, was haloed with a soft, golden glow from the column standing yonder. Her golden brown eyes were fixated on the light, ignorant to the fact that it was indeed the only light in the whole large city. Moroi faltered, letting her lids close, to wash away strain on her eyes, to blink and moisten them. It was a relief to her aching retinas.

But in that moment, she did not see the light glide through her form, bathe her in its hue. Rather, Moroi felt its caress, sensed it cradle her mind and put the lonely organ that was her brain- to ease.

The slight brightness from the light beyond dimmed, then was snuffed out. Some time later, Moroi opened her eyes, turning towards her bed. Somehow, she was not surprised to see a clawed, five foot tall, digigrade foot-ed gargoyle perched on her bed, poking at the various pages of fiction on her bed.

"Moroi." It spoke in a husky growl, wings coiling closer to its spiny back. "It's about time we can carry on a proper, two way conversation."

"U..." Despite fully accepting the creature's presence, the creature she herself had dreamed up to be the anti hero in her fantasy graphic novel, Moroi had difficulty speaking it's name, as if somehow, speaking it would make the creature vanish. "...na...ru?"

Aug 13th 1:48am


	2. Escargot is an Aquired Taste

DISCLAIMER: By the way, those of you familiar with "Story's End", my Silent Hill fic, know that 1) This is a prequel and was actually conceived before Story's End. 2) Unaru is Growl. At the time, it didn't seem to make sense to have too many asian names floating around in a New England city. Bleh.  
Moroi's mine, but Boogiepop Phantom and all the characters thereof aren't.  
Noru means "Mount, To get onto"

Theoretically Speaking  
Chapter II

September 20th.  
-Perfectual Hospital

"Fuckin' bitches." The young man sneered unpleasantly as he found a secluded place to sit, dark, slanted eyes on the girls a few tables away. Noru sat with a small group of other dysfunctional young ladies, mostly cutters, she herself was doing nothing to hide the fresh bandages on her own wrists, the bleached colour padding's letting a bit of crimson show through. The little nymphomaniac had once again brushed her sticky, wandering fingers against his lap in the lunch line, and that made Korosu displeased.

Korosu was not one for the finer points of affection, choosing rather to push his 'attractions' inward. He was not gay, contrary to what Noru giggled to her friends. Korosu was just tremendously cold. Still, this evening's meal would make everything all better. Of that, Korosu was certain.

The weird girl had just shuffled in. Of course, in a hospital, weird is subjective; Korosu however, heard the whispered case history of the tiny girl who had just wandered in, pulling an imaginary beast by an imaginary leash behind her. She was _Weird_ and Korosu guessed, by the way the 'Snailgirl' was muttering to her invisible pet,that the medications were not helping much.

Moroi had passed Noru and the other girls, offering a smile and a chipper wave. They snorted dismissivly, making there mocking names for her not very quiet or hidden. Moroi was not once of them; she didn't have the superficial self-inflicted problems they had. Moroi had Real Ones. Perhaps, Moroi supposed, that that idea frightened the other girls. Still, it did not make the words and additudes any less hurtful.

With her tail between her legs, Moroi settled herself at the end of a table, placing her trey down and pulling away the cover. The girl sighed and muttered about the quality of the viddles.

Noru, laughing at something impossibly funny, removed the cover of her own trey and glanced down at the meal.

A shrill scream made Moroi jump, a spoonful of her lukewarm soup finding its way to her lap. Large slanted eyes looked up as Noru jumped from the table, watery eyes fixated on the little creatures covering her meal. The snails leisurely made there way over the balls of rice and suctioned securely to her bowl. Noru screamed again.

Korosu laughed.

The girl hollered, running towards Moroi. With a violent lurch, Noru pulled Moroi to her feet. "What did you do! Do you think it's funny?"

Moroi looked up at the taller girl nonplussed. "You don't eat much anyway. And what you do eat, you throw up, so what's wrong?"

It was honestly a simple question, but it the innocent, face value of it had humiliated Noru. With a look, Noru commanded two of her friends to grab either of the small girl's arms. The two pulled her against the table, Moroi letting her nails scratch against the plastic top. In a fell move, Noru grabbed her trey, flinging food from it carelessly, before slamming it down with all her might upon Moroi's slender, nail bitten hand.

"No more snails! Your stupid Snails! I Hate you!"

Noru was screaming wildly as she brought the plastic trey down again and again onto Moroi's hand. The thing cracked, plastic cutting against Moroi's little knuckles and causing pain. It splintered, a shard sailing past Korosu's head.

"HATEYOUHATEYOUHATEY-!" Noru had not noticed the alarms and did not see the orderlies running into the dining room. She did not notice until they had wrestled her and her friends to the floor, screaming and writhing.

Korosu looked about at the confusion, and noticed that Moroi remained on the table, panting and sobbing quietly to herself, ignored. Korosu rose, heading to the girl lying prostate on the table. He lifted her up by the middle and simply headed out of the common dining room with an exhale.


	3. Bondage

DISCLAIMER: Boogiepop Phantom does not belong to me. Nor does The Maxx. Korosu and Moroi however, do. This chapter has some icky stuff implied in it. Enjoy!

THEORETICALLY SPEAKING  
Chapter III

September 20th

"Now surrender, hopping boy!" Korosu snarled amid Moroi's giggles. Her arm was outstretched and being diligently wrapped with bandages by a nurse. "Or this charming young chippy is added to my score. And then, the Maxx SLAMS his claw down on the woman's head with a crunch! and the villain goes..." The suddenly enthusiastic boy's dropped, eyes widening like those of a sad puppy. "You killed my hostage."

"Oh, no!" Chirped out the girl, listening diligently as Korosu regaled her with this odd tale of superheros and rabbits.

"You..._killed_ my hostage...?" Hissed out the young man venomously. He then exploded in in a vocal miasma of rage, thrusting a finger at Moroi's brow. "YOU KILLED MY HOSTAGE! B BANG! /B And then Maxx falls to the ground with an 'ouch'."

"Oh, what a great story!" Moroi smiled out, finally able to take her hand back from the nurse. "You're a genius Mr. Ringu!"

Korosu paused at the odd terminology Moroi chose- Mr. Ringu. "Call me Korosu." He supplied, voice dropping an octave and head lowering so that his bangs might hide his dark eyes.

"Your parents named you 'murder'?"

"...I named myself that."

Moroi's brow knotted in confusion, before she shrugged and accepted this explanation."How'd you come up with your story?"

Korosu sighed, before offering a begrudging smirk. "I didn't make it up. It's a north American comic book my cousin sends me. I'll tell you more of it later."

Moroi nodded. "I want to write stories. I got lots in my head...er.." Again her brow furrowed. "I _have_ a lot. Writers need to know how to talk right, right?"

Korosu grunted in agreement. "You'll be able to. You've a lot of...life experience." The young man waved a hand generally at the medical office, before rising from his chair. Moroi slipped off the paper covered bed, feet making a soft noise on the cold tile floor. The pair then existed the medical facility together.

"I...have to confess something." Korosu piped up, those black eyes looking down at the girl. Moroi lofted her head and quizzically looked up at her new friend and story teller.

"I put the snails in Noru's lunch." Korosu admitted, shoving his hands deep into his hospital pants pockets.

Moroi offered a knowing grin. "I know that you did." She answered, looking down at her swollen and bandaged hand. It was about twice the size as normal, and a rather unhealthy purple shade. Moroi bent the fingers slightly, a sight which made Korosu wince.

September 22nd.  
-Perfectual Hospital.

It was chilly outside, but Korosu and Moroi were sitting snuggly out in the gardens, watching the late September frost coil around dying flowers and nip at the leaves. Korosu's arms were wrapped tightly around himself, and he was nervously rocking back and forth. Moroi noticed that he made the bench squeak with each rock backwards.

Moroi wanted to reach out to the disturbed young man, but that would perhaps make things worse. The small young lady was cold inside from guilt. She should not have asked. And this time, she could not blame it on her insanity.

"Delusions...Acute paranoia." Korosu managed to mutter through clenched teeth. "That's what they call it. I'm paranoid and have...a persecution complex. And I'm violent. But I'm not crazy! They just...don't believe me."

"What don't they believe?"

Korosu's rocking had picked up in pace and fervor. He clearly did not like this line of questioning.

"I just want to go away! I want...I want to be able to make them _see_! See that I'm right and telling the truth! I wanna be able to-...to-...shit..I want...! I wanna kill 'em Moroi. I want. To. _kill_ him."

"Him?" Moroi's bright, honey coloured eyes looked questioningly at the young man.

And then Korosu did something unexpected. He slowly slipped down onto his side, curling up on the bench, fists and temple buried in Moroi's soft lap.

"H-...I don't talk to the nurses here. I don't talk to the doctors. I tried that, but they never listened; so I stopped talking about it. But the nightmares didn't want to go away. _he_ didn't want to go away."

10 years ago  
-Ringu household.

The door clicked open, letting light funnel into the dark room with no apology. A small boy turned away from the door, groaning at the suddenly obtrusive light.

"Keru?" The man whispered, closing the door behind him. The click of the lock latching did not disturb the boy's rest. "I've come to tuck you in."

The child groaned again. All he wanted was sleep.

"You start kindergarden tomorrow, Keru. You're a big boy. I guess I don't need to tuck you in anymore." He gently patted the small boy on the rear.

"S'not true papa," The boy turned to face his father, eyes bleary with sleep. His voice too, was slurred with half awareness."You can still tuck me in."

Mr. Ringu smiled down at his son. "Such a big boy. I know it's late but do you want to play a game?"

"A game?" The boy blinked up at his father. "Ok."

At the consent, Mr. Ringu peeled back the blanket from his son's small body. "We're going to have lots of fun." Whispered the man in a hushed tone which was, somehow foreboding to the small child.

September 22nd  
-Perfectual Hospital.

Moroi's teeth clenched in a sick anger, vision giving way to tears of sympathy and rage as she carefully stroked at her friend's hair. "...Koro..." But she could not say anything, a sympathetic apology would not help anything. He snuggled his face deeper against her warm lap, suddenly craving the warmth, the protective softness, the perceived safety.

"Korosu...If I had the power...I'd give all my power to you...so you could be safe...and not have anymore nightmares."

"...I just want it all to go away." He moaned into her thighs, fingers clutching at her outer thighs, and pantlegs.

"...Let me tell you a story," Moroi offered, her good hand still stroking at Korosu's long hair. "To help you forget." She lay her eyes on his curled up, helpless position, fingers weaving through her dark spikes of his hair.

"Once upon a time...There was the Boogiepop."


	4. The Boogiepop

DISCLAIMER: I was downloading oodles of Silent Hill songs and it put me in a fic-mood. I don't own Boogiepop Phantom, but I do own Moroi and Korosu. If anyone wants to draw the "Pointing scene" with the pillowcase, I'd love you forever. I tired and failed. This fic is going to be subject to a name change as well. . .Just to let you know. I will announce the new name in forthecomming chapters. Enjoy chapter 4. For more information, go to valtiel(dot)com.

THEORETICALLY SPEAKING

Chapter IV

September 20th

Crouched under a sheet, veiled by a gutted pillowcase which now snuggled around silken black tresses. The girl slowly began to rise, corners of the sheet entwined together at the shadow of her throat.

" And slowly...it rises." She emoted with a dead sort of drama, coin coloured eyes focused sharply on the tall male by her bedside. "A universe of possibilities and wonder hidden..." Slowly, Moroi raised an arm, letting the sheet curtain over it. "In the expanse of it's voluminous cloak. Everything and nothing. The answers to all. With the grace of a predator and a prist...It lofts a hand. Extends a finger..."

The girl stretched out a finger, pointing it square at Korosu's chest.

"And points right at you. And you touch it. You're filled with a serene white light that burned away what was wrong. And you dissapear...With the Boogiepop."

Korosu stood, limp but mesmerized by the girl's dramatic fable. He could feel the soft pad of her fingertip, the slight rooves of the fingerprint causing unnoticeable friction as he ran his palm under it, an invitation for the "Boogiepop" to take him away.

His bare feet were on the bed's mattress now, and Korosu felt the warm, slender arm of his familiar companion drape across his back, the sheet enveloping him completely, in a warm cocoon of tranquility. The young man could feel the rise and fall of the Snailgirl's chest against his own as she breathed at a steady pace. The putrid fluorescent lights of his room, or as he called it- The Tomb- gave her hair a healthy, soft sheen.

" So..." Korosu swallowed back a strange hiccup of something nervous and unidentifiable to him. "that's the Boogiepop, hn?"

All stoic seriousness left Moroi's face and she replied with a bright smile. "Yes."

Korosu's black eyes blinked at the sudden, almost manic shift in Moroi's aura. "Your parents tell you about it when you were little?"

" Nope." Moroi wriggled out of the sheet and embrace like a snake shedding it's now useless skin. "My mother and father had other things to do that were better then taking care of me."

Well, that was awkward.

" Then...how..? School? Kids tell stories like that..."

" A little butterfly told me." Moroi answered casually, flipping through a stack of CD's on Korosu's dresser. Soon, the girl unleashed the sweetest of excited keens Korosu had ever had the prevalige of hearing. "You listen to Arasoi Nonakade?" Exclaimed the girl, taking a CD case into her two delicate hands, the fractured one already well on the path to healing.

" Huh? Oh, yeah. She's great, all dark and lilting and twisted, and her stageshows...whoa."

" And her costumes-!" Moroi gushed, looking at the cover wide eyed. "I've never seen her but-..."

" Yeah-..."

And then there was silence, as with any tragic story, when the conversation turns to the sad outcome.

" T-...then the killer..." Korosu found his voice first.

" Yes." She paused. "But at least Nonakade survived." Moroi raised her head to look at Korosu, giving a half hearted smile of encouragement.

" If you call being brain dead 'surviving'." Countered the boy in a dull tone.

Moroi paused again, her head slowly tilting to an angle. Her large, pretty copper eyes seemed strangely clear for a moment to Korosu as there gaze held his.

" You'd be surprised what people will do for survival."

Korosu appeared clearly perplexed, and the corner of Moroi's mouth quirked slightly in an offer of reassurance. She was alright, really.

" Sleep well Koro." Moroi gave her faretheewells as she placed the CD back on the dresser. "Have good dreams."

The Snailgirl left too quickly to receive a reciprocating farewell. 2


End file.
